


A Heartfelt Camp Experience

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, SP Drabble Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: Creek and Twaig are experiencing camp in the Lost Forest for the first time, with some help from Karen. They find it the perfect way to spend the weekend.





	A Heartfelt Camp Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little Keplerette (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/gifts), [Opal/Lonelyopal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Opal%2FLonelyopal).



> Twaig Tucker and Keith McCormick are lovechildren, created by Opal/Lonelyopal.
> 
> Kyan Marshlovski and Creek Tweak-Tucker are also lovechildren, created by Mika/Classo/Little Keplerette.

**"Twaig, even if I think you're a little shit, you won't get lost in life. Not when I'm around."**

Today is the first time Creek had to go outdoors and pretty much, camp in the middle of the woods. The woods are none other than the lost forest, where people get lost for a really, really long time. Knowing that its hard to survive camp alone, Craig and Tweek requested Twaig to join him. She couldn't say no to them, but she nearly did, due to the fact that it would be 'boring' and there isn't a single wi-fi receiver in the woods, not like it has that anyways. She had to go because Creek is just as important as herself, and its the best way for them to bond as what Tweek suggested.

"I can't believe I have to go camping with you.. this is boring as heck."

"Hey, you couldn't resist, Twaig."

"J-just shut up."

"Come on, it will be fun! Plus its a nice change of pace, instead of being cooped up in your room all the time trying to finish Nier Automata."

"I was about to beat the final boss, damnit! I got so attached to the story so I had to play it straight, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You still have your phone at least."

"There's no connection in the woods, you dingus. Did you even bring the mobile wi-fi adapter?"

"Yes I did. So you won't get bored at least and neither do I."

"Good. Well, I do want to try actual s'mores though. Dad said they're really good."

"Which dad?"

"Craig, you dingus. Tweek never told me about smores but at least he packed our lunches."

"Yeah, I'm glad Tweek.. or I mean, dad, would do that from the stuff he sells at his coffee shop. His cookies and sandwiches are really delicious.."

"You can say that again, Creek. At least we agree on Tweek's delicious cooking. Craig can't cook for shit."

Creek and Twaig packed their camping materials, the tent, the sleeping bags, coffee packets, marshmallows, fire lighter, and all of the necessities for camping into Tweek's old, yet sporty Toyota. Creek has his student driver's license permit, which means he can drive and go over to the Lost Forest really quickly for the weekend. Tweek trusts him to not damage the car, and he hasn't scratched the paint which is good. Twaig is a bit worried though, Creek's still fresh from getting his student permit. She just hopes Creek won't crash like an idiot.

Before they actually drove off, Creek asked Twaig if she forgot anything. Twaig nods shyly.

"What did you forget, Twaig?"

"My beloved cat plush.. guess you know I can't sleep humbly without it huh.."

"Its fine. We haven't left the house yet so go get it."

"Thanks. But don't you dare leave me, Creek."

"I wouldn't, Twaig. Even if I wanted to."

"Hmph. I don't like that, Creek. But whatever."

Twaig sighs, and gets out of the car to get her white cat plushie. She's been holding it on her sleep for so long that she is attached to it. Creek would understand though, being too attached to the things you love the most, including their parents who did their best to raise them happily. Twaig heads over in her room to find Craig and Tweek, her dads, playing her PS4. But hey, she didn't mind. They're having fun and that's what mattered to them, Creek would think so too.

"Haha, eat my ass Craig!"

"No way, you got the first hit, you dork!"

"I'd let you pass me if you didn't ram my ass on the wall!"

"Hey, you're blocking me you dingus."

"Look who's talking, you speed freak!"

Twaig heads over to get her cat plush, watching her two dads playing a racing game and ram the heck out of each other while taking the lead. Oh how she loves those two acting like silly dorks.

"Wow, you two are taking this game seriously, aren't you?"

"Twaig? I thought you left with Creek?"

Craig paused and pretended to care, but since this is Twaig, he waves back at her and gives her a friendly handwave to a middle finger greeting.

"I am, you dingus. Besides, I wanted to get my cat plush, Tweek."

"Alright, I'll go get it for you then, Twaig."

Tweek goes over to Twaig's bed and gives Twaig her cat plush. She's actually happy to take it with her to the campsite. Tweek sees Twaig smiling with the plush and it made him smile so much.

"Stay safe with Creek, okay?"

"I will, I know he's looking out for me, dad."

"That's good. Have a fun time at camp, Twaig!"

"Don't get lost, you two."

"We won't. We'll have a fun time at camp, dads!"

Twaig leaves the room, heads out of the house, and returns to Creek. He's still there, waiting for her to come. She got the plush and she gets in the front seat of the car. Creek is gonna ask her one more time if she's still missing anything.

"So, anything else you need, you forgetful little shit?"

"Nothing else, you stupid dweeb."

"Good. Off to camp we go, and put your seatbelt on."

"You're such a dorky little shit, haha. Hold on though, or just sleep in the car."

"You got it, you big dorky dumbass."

The two started their trip to the Lost Forest campsite. Creek was looking forward to it, so he hums while he's driving the car on the way there. Twaig tells him to keep his eyes on the road. Creek tells her that there's nothing bad to happen at the moment, besides, they won't crash. Twaig sighs and rests over at the front seat, sleeping on the way. The road trip there would be quite long, but at least Creek is enjoying the joyride.. Twaig, well, she's sleeping over it.

* * *

 

Once they got to the Lost Forest campsite, Creek parks the car at an open parking spot and wakes up Twaig, who is still sleeping at the car. Creek gives Twaig a few nudges to wake her up, and she does. She gave Creek a disgruntled look, because he disturbed her nap. But she did realize they arrived already, so she's just surprised.

"Wakey wakey, Twaig."

"Creek, why did you wake me-oh. We're here?"

"Yes, Twaig. Let's go and get our things. We should get to the campsite now."

"Fine, I'll follow you."

Twaig and Creek opened the trunk of the car, and they got their bags. Twaig carries a small backpack with all the food and stuff, while Creek has the big camping bag that has everything. Twaig didn't forget her cat plushie either, she's holding it right now. After they get everything, Creek closes the trunk, then locks the car completely.

They soon headed over to an off-road path leading them to their campsite. They walked the path all the way, eating a few snacks, and throwing what's left of them to a trash bin nearby. It was actually relaxing for them to see mother nature up close, looking at the animals wandering nearby. Twaig even wanted to feed them, but Creek tells her to not waste the food, because they'll be staying here for the weekend.

After a lengthy walk on the off-road trail, they finally made it to the campsite, and apparently, someone was expecting them. Turns out Craig and Tweek asked her a favor to watch over Creek and Twaig in the campsite. And considering they wanted them to be okay, its no wonder why she was sent here.

It is Karen McCormick, older and looking more like a mature, responsible adult. She actually supervises the campsite for campers as part of her job. She accepted Tweek and Craig's favor to look after Twaig and Creek, and its been months ever since she came by to talk to them and have fun.

"I was really expecting you two to come, welcome, Twaig and Creek!"

"Yo, Karen! Its been a while! You work here? I uh, didn't really notice."

"Yes, Creek. Its actually my job to look after the campsite along with other forest rangers. But yeah, I guess you both know why I'm here with you guys, right?"

"Lemme guess.. our dads?"

"Yeah, Twaig. They wanted me to watch and make sure you two are okay."

"Oh, typical. But hey, its nice to meet you again too. I'll admit, you really are one of the friendliest people I met, Karen."

"Thank you so much, Twaig. But let's not waste our time talking here, we better set up your tents and everything!"

"Choice! Alright, let's set it together, Karen! Twaig, wanna help out?"

"Ehh, why not? At least I can help anyways, hehe."

"That's the spirit! Come on, hand me over the tent. Let's get started for this."

Creek sets down his big camping bag, and he takes out the folded tent. The tent is big enough for the three of them, which is really great as they can hang out together. Karen instructs Twaig and Creek on how to get the tent ready. It took a few minutes to give them both a proper tutorial as Creek put down notes, while Twaig is bored as always and just goes along with it. Afterwards, they began readying the tent, expanding it to like a mobile house. They had to nail the tent down to the ground and get it unfolded. It took them an hour or so until it was done. And it is, indeed, a great-looking tent.

"I couldn't believe Tweek and Craig got enough money for a tent like this."

"Me neither, Twaig."

"Looks like your dads have taste, hehe."

"They sure do, Karen."

"Alright, let's move in the other stuff. Go get the sleeping bags and everything, I'll help you both put the stuff in the tent."

Twaig and Creek nodded, and thus, they began to do so. Creek got the sleeping bags while Twaig has the bag filled with snacks. Karen brings in the rest of the stuff they aren't carrying. Creek set up the two sleeping bags for him and Twaig, while Twaig stashes up on the snacks and relaxes with her cat plushie. Karen also added the other stuff they need from the bags they hadn't carried or opened.

After setting the camping tent, Twaig and Creek decided to stay cozy. Karen had to leave though, since she has to manage the other sites. The two didn't mind. They'll get used to the tent while Karen is busy. The two waved to her and they'll see her soon later. Karen also told them to make the most of the weekend here, and they'll hopefully manage. For now, its just the two of them.

"Looks like this place is really comfy. Craig really chose the best camping equipment, eh, Twaig?"

"Yeah, its pretty cool. Tent's awesome. I also love these sleeping bags. Sooo comfy."

"Are you going to sleep again? You already had a nap, you dork."

"Dude, just let me nap.. its gonna take one hour only."

"Fine. I'll just look around here for a bit."

Twaig tucks herself for a small hour nap in her sleeping bag. She also has her cat plush too, hugging it comfortable as she naps. Creek went outside the tent, and took a pack of chips. He's pretty much hungry after setting up the tent and everything with Twaig and Karen. He looks at nature close-up, and its actually.. pretty. There are animals around the area, eating grass and being carefree. Its pretty much the first time Creek saw the gifts of Mother Nature.

Creek continues to wander around the campsite, looking around and exploring the place. The path from their campsite continues onward though, and Creek follows it. Twaig is still sleeping in the tent, but Creek won't go too far hopefully. He ended up walking on it for a solid fifteen minutes till he sees a food place where people can buy snacks. He managed to buy some chips and drinks there before heading back to the campsite.

Upon Creek's arrival to the campsite, Twaig is about to wake up. Her hour-long nap is already over and she's starting to open her eyes. She spots Creek with new snacks, putting them in the stash where Twaig put them. She is pleasantly surprised.

"Creek, where did you get those? I am really hungry now to be honest."

"There's this small bar when you follow the path. I looked around the place and decided to get some more snacks. Do you want some, Twaig?"

"Sure thing.. man, this nap made me so hungry."

Twaig and Creek took some of the snacks. They decided to eat together for a while after they stayed in the campsite for a few hours now. The sun is already setting though, and its past evening. Nighttime will come in soon, but that won't stop the two siblings from experiencing their first ever campfire. In fact, Karen already returned as well.

"Hey you two. How's the first few hours of camp?"

"Its awesome, Karen. Twaig didn't do much but she's enjoying herself."

"Its because I was asleep, Creek! Jeez."

"Well, at least you slept well, Twaig. That's fine!"

"Yeah, the nap was comfy. And we ate too."

"That's good! Well, I suppose its time, so why not we go out for a campfire?"

"Whoa, first ever campfire?" (The two siblings spoke together)

"Yeah! Get your marshmallows, kids! We're eating s'mores too!"

"Yay!!" (again, the two siblings spoke together)

* * *

 

The trio takes the set of marshmallows in the small bag Twaig is carrying. She seems excited and so is Creek, as they can finally figure out what s'mores taste like in their campfire later tonight. Karen knows the way to the place, due to the fact she is the top camp supervisor after all, so they don't have to worry about getting lost in the woods.

Karen also has a special light, and the path to the campfire spot is also illuminated. She is guiding the two siblings as this is their first time here. She told them both to stay behind and don't stay too far. Twaig and Creek heeded her instructions and continued walking to the spot.

Upon arrival, the campfire is already set, the logs are there, the torches around it are lit and there are sticks for marshmallows. The three sat down on the logs, as Karen gets the fire started. She basically uses a lighter for this, because there aren't any rocks around to spark for the fire. The fire began to light up as Karen successfully did it, and the two siblings are happy and excited.

"So, what you do in a campfire is tell stories or chat about stuff. Its pretty fun and its how you bond at camp."

"Ooh, really? Sounds nice! Though, me and Twaig, we don't talk much."

"You are quite a dingus to talk to, Creek."

"Come on you guys, this camp visit is supposed to be fun, so I hope you understand it at least. Plus your dads would love to see you both get along well."

"We do get along, Karen. We're just always like this. Goofing off."

"Yep. Creek and I always love to have fun and goof off. Was that how it is back for you and Kenny?"

"Yeah, haha. We play a lot of fun games back then, it was so fun!"

"Boy we all miss being little kiddies again, huh."

"I'm still a kid, you know."

"Oh yeah, you're still a kid.. and a little shit. But you're my little shit."

"That's actually kinda cute when you say it, Creek."

"Hehe, guess you two are having fun at the campfire now. Its enjoyable, really. You get to talk a lot on times like this."

"Yeah, and we're happy you came along for us. We trust you a lot, Karen."

"Of course! I do hope to see you again with Twaig after this weekend's over."

"We'll look forward to it, Karen. Twaig here is ecstatic every time she sees you."

"Creek, as much as I want to punch you, you're right."

"Haha, calm down, Twaig. We're just fooling around."

"Pretty much, haha!"

The trio had some great laughs for a while. The night sky and the contrasting light of the fire emanating from the campfire place gave everyone a fun time in the Lost Forest. Granted, ever since the paths were made, they were there to make sure no one ever gets lost, and especially to those who would love to go camping.

After they finished their chat, Karen said its time to get the marshmallows ready. They have been excited for this, and Creek has the bag of marshmallows while Karen has the sticks. Immediately, they all take their sticks, and opened the bag of marshmallows. They each take one marshmallow each, and then place them on the fire.

After the marshmallows are cooked to a perfect s'mores texture, the trio blew on them for a bit to remove the heat, and started to eat the marshmallows. They loved the s'mores so much as the marshmallows tasted so good. Twaig even had the comfortable feeling while eating her own s'mores.

"Dad was right, and I mean Tweek. The s'mores are so good!"

"I bet he'd say I told you so to us, Creek. Honestly, these s'mores are so delish I could get hugged!"

"Aww, you guys. S'mores are excellent for campfires! I'm glad you love your first campfire, the both of you!"

"We sure do, Karen. Twaig's already going in hot for her next s'mores batch. We better keep up with her."

"Go help yourselves, you dorks. Free s'mores!!"

The trio finished the marshmallow back shortly after they enjoyed the s'mores. They stayed for a while, but its already late and they need to go back. Karen tells them that they'll have to return to their tent, but she's happy that they both enjoyed the campfire, and not to mention that its their first time experiencing one. It ended so well for both Creek and Twaig, and they'll definitely do it again sometime.

The trio packed the remaining snacks they didn't finish, and headed back to their respective campsite together with Karen. Upon arrival, Karen decided to stay with them on their two nights, and this is the first one. Creek and Twaig are already sleepy, and they can't wait for tomorrow. They snuggled themselves in their respective sleeping bags, with Karen doing the same as well. The three slept together as they said goodnight to each other, even if Twaig mocked Creek a little. They finally slept afterwards, with Karen embracing them. There are no noises either that are too loud in the Lost Forest at this time of the night, and animals that would cause trouble are held back, either. The trio had a great sleep that time.

* * *

 

The next day came by, and its the last day of the weekend. Twaig and Creek are excited for their second day on the campsite. Karen is the first to wake up, and she gets breakfast in the same bar where Creek headed yesterday. She ordered some breakfast sandwiches for the both of them, along with bottled water as well! After she got the food, Karen returns to the siblings' campsite, waiting for them to wake up. However, she had to do her duties as supervisor, so she had to write a note. The note reads:

"Creek, Twaig, I'm off to do my job as the camp supervisor for now. However, I made sure you two will not go hungry even if you have snacks. Enjoy the breakfast sandwiches! This is the camp's specialty meal on their breakfast menus! May you enjoy the new day here in the Lost Forest campsite!"

Moments after Karen left, Creek woke up to find the sandwiches for him and Twaig, and noticed Karen is gone. He knows she's doing her job, and he couldn't really blame her to be honest. He even read the note she left, and gave a little smile. There's two of each sandwich for him and Twaig, and he immediately takes his share and the bottled water.

"Thank you so much, Karen."

Creek eats his share afterwards, and soon enough, Twaig woke up too. She got out of her sleeping bag and saw Creek munching on food. She's really hungry now and she's curious to know where he got the food.

"G-good morning, you tall dingus."

"Oh, hey Twaig. Its breakfast time by the way."

"Yeah, yeah. What's on the menu anyway? Those sandwiches you are eating?"

"Yep. Karen left them for us since she had to do her job. I'd say she's doing well on it."

"I'm just happy she's here, Creek. She took care of us so much, you know."

"Yeah, haha. You were still feisty though. Remember that time you fought Keith right in front of Karen?"

"Creek, shut up! He started it!"

"Haha, just telling. You two are cute together, you know. You remind me so much of Craig with Keith being the Tweek in this relationship."

"Don't you say that.."

"..dating, but fighting. Teeheehee!"

"CREEK!! YOU ARE SUCH A DINGUS!! I AM GONNA PUNCH YOU!!"

Twaig softly slaps and punches Creek, as long as it doesn't hurt him severely. Creek giggles and feels like he's tickled, because hey, this is what the 'little shit' does to him, and he's used to it. Creek, despite all of the stuff Twaig does to make him pissed off, still loves his sister dearly. Twaig still cares for him in certain ways, too. But yeah, Twaig needs to eat her share of breakfast.

"Haha, as much as I want to be teased on by you, you need to eat, Twaig."

"F-fine. You're just so intimidating."

"Twaig, you do know I cared for you a lot right? This is just friendly fun, don't take it too seriously."

"You don't have to think I'm in love with Keith McCormick, you jerk."

"If that was true.. I would support you actually."

"A-are you really serious about that, Creek?"

"Yes, I am. If it comes to what makes you happy, I will make sure it happens. You're my little sister."

"T-thanks, I guess. I really appreciate it, Creek."

"Twaig, even if I think you're a little shit, you won't get lost in life. Not when I'm around."

"D-do you really mean that, Creek?"

"Yes. One-hundred percent. I swear."

"Thank you so much.. guess that's what I love about you as my big brother."

"There, are you feeling better now? Its fine for a little tease you know."

"Yeah, yeah, Creek. Can you hand me the sandwiches now? I'm already hungry.."

Creek hands over the sandwiches to Twaig, along with the remaining piece of bottled water. She happily munches with Creek, and they love the sandwiches. They taste really good and its enough for them to last till lunch, which is when they'll have to end up exploring the forest a little with Karen if she plans to do so. Its always fun with her around in the campsite, and their first time is a blast. They didn't do much yesterday except the campfire, but they'll do so later on with Karen teaching them.

After they are done with breakfast, Twaig offered to clean up. Creek said that he wanted to do it, but Twaig insisted. She wanted to be more helpful, and Creek didn't wanna stop her. She heads to a garbage can, and throws the sandwich leftovers and empty water bottles in it. She returns to the tent afterwards, feeling a little happy.

The two rested in the tent for now till Karen comes back. The pep talk they had earlier really made Twaig feel a lot better. She's enjoying camp now, maybe because Creek understood her really well. That, and they played on their phones with the mobile wi-fi adapter on to pass time. They're having fun while waiting for Karen.

* * *

 

Some time later, Karen returns. She's happy that they enjoyed the meal she gave to them, because the two felt really happy after eating their breakfast. She is done with her job for now, and she's looking forward to show them around the forest.

"Hey you two. How's breakfast?"

"Its delicious, Karen! Thank you so much for these!"

"You're welcome. Sorry that I had to leave earlier, since I need to do my job and all that."

"Dude, its fine, we understand!"

"Yeah, I'm with Creek. Hope we're not a burden to your job, Karen.."

"Its okay, Twaig. Its part of my job to get along with the campers, so its alright!"

"I'm glad you think so, its really fun when you get to interact with the campers nicely."

"Yeah, agree! I rarely get into arguments but its just part of the job. Kenny comes by and helps me too."

"Oh yeah, how is Kenny doing?"

"He's okay, Creek. Just busy as usual being a world-class racer and all that other jobs he is taking. That Kenny still gets into trouble but he does earn nicely now. He's still my lovable bro, that won't change. Besides, he's well, very important to me. He still sends me money once in a while to help with my debts."

"That's cool Kenny is okay and doing well. I really love talking to him back then when we came over."

"Haha, you two really grew up ever since I met you both the first time. I was still a happy teenage girl and you are just a kid, Creek. Twaig is still a little baby though, but she's grown up to a fine young girl, I can tell."

"R-really, you think so, Karen?"

"Of course! You reminded me of myself all those years ago actually."

"Well, Tweek told me about you when you were little, you're really nice and kind. And he's actually right."

"Tweek is my second big brother at heart, haha. He always comes by to give me a cookie and its really delicious! Back then, well, I always had to go to Tweek's a lot. Tweek knows about how poor we are and then he ended up giving me cookies because he knows how I feel.."

"Tweek has always been this kind to his friends, hehe."

"You got that right, Creek. Tweek's a really big softy."

"Hehe, he still is even up to now. No wonder why Craig loved his soft side."

"I second that haha. Craig is so weak against Tweek's cuteness. Too irresistable!"

"He's a dingus, Creek. What do you expect from one of our dads? Haha!"

The three continued to talk more about different things. The memories Karen had back then, she did tell them before but it was that time they were still little babies. Creek remembered most of it since he is older than Twaig. He doesn't mind listening to more of Karen's stories, along with the friendship Twaig had with Keith, Kenny's lovechild. He and Twaig were close indeed, and Creek's supporting her on this one, and so does Karen too.

After a few hours came by, its already afternoon. Karen said its time to go to the forest to look around and explore it. There's a safe path they can take so they won't get lost. Creek and Twaig are looking forward to explore the forest as part of their activity of camp, and they surely needed a guide.

"Well, its time. Should we go to the forest? There's a path we can take, its perfectly safe. I know you two wanted to explore the lost forest after all."

"Oh yeah! Yes, we'd so go with you!"

"Hehe, Twaig is just excited. She loves animals."

"Yeah.. I adore the cute critters to be honest. Ever since I saw Stripe for the first time."

"You really love that guinea pig even though that's dad's. Didn't you get in trouble after you dropped him?"

"Creek, just shut up.. that was an accident!"

"Well, you need to handle them better, Twaig."

"Now now, you two. No need to fight over that.."

"I'm just teasing, haha. Come on, Twaig. Maybe you can handle deers and squirrels here better."

"C-creek.."

"It doesn't hurt to improve, Twaig."

"I-I.. I guess you're right."

"There, nice to see you both happy. Now, are you ready for the forest tour?"

(together) "Yeah!!"

* * *

 

The three set off to the Lost Forest. Karen, Twaig and Creek managed to get some of the snacks left for the tour. They'll go hungry for sure when the tour is underway, so having a few or more snacks can help. They even got some refreshments for it from the bar as well, before taking the path that leads into the forest. Creek and Twaig are actually hyped to see the Lost Forest in a close view with the animals wandering about, along with the lake that follows the path which they will see soon.

Once they reach the start of the path, they are greeted by other campers. The notable ones there are obvious. Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Keith McCormick, and Kyan Marshlovski. These four were right behind Creek and Twaig and suddenly, Keith immediately greeted Twaig.

"That hat.. hey.. Twaig?"

"W-who?"

Twaig looks back to find Keith waving at her.

"K-Keith? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Same to you? Looks like you agreed to my camping idea. Sucks we didn't share the same tent."

"Keith, not in front of my dingus brother.. I appreciate the thought but my bro is here too, dammit!"

"Come on, Twaig. He already knows about me haha."

"But not our kind of friendship.. he doesn't know about it!"

"Haha, its completely fine. Besides, at least you two are getting along so well at camp."

"True, I guess you could say that."

"So, its just the two of you, him and yourself right?"

"Yeah. Creek's old enough to drive his way here. He has that student permit so yeah."

"Lucky! Well, to be honest Karen can drive. Kenny's been training her a lot before she got this job. And she's really older than us."

"Not as older as Kenny though, haha."

"Yeah, at least you still have him to drive you here. Is he doing okay?"

"Yep, Dad's doing okay, Twaig. Where's your dad though? Or either of them?"

"Tweek and Craig? They're just too busy. This is because even its the weekend, Tweek has to tend to his shop, it is open all-day except nighttime. Craig has to help him as usual."

"Makes sense. They really love the shop, do they?"

"Well, Tweek owns that business now, its his responsibility and Craig's. And our source of income too. Its doing well ever since Tweek introduced matcha lattes."

"Twaig, those things are so good! No wonder why they're both busy."

"Yeah, you're right. I love them too. Tweek even makes me one when he wants to."

"That's so sweet that I'm jelly. I want a drink like that for free too.."

"Dude, I can just give you one. Besides, Tweek understands us more than Creek to be honest."

"Again, true. I even told him about this and he really cares.. for me I mean."

"That's sweet, Twaig!"

"S-shut up. Its not like I wanted to care for him or anything.."

"I know you do haha!"

"Keith you little shit!!"

"Hehe!"

And sooner or later, Kyan noticed Creek as well, he's next to Stan and Kenny. He didn't expect Creek to join in the fun as well, but it sure was nice. It felt like a reunion they didn't expect, and he's been looking forward to talk with Creek for a while now, either. Creek was just listening nicely to Twaig and Keith's conversation.

"Yo, Creek."

"Wait.. Kyan? Dude! Looks like Twaig isn't the only one with a reunion!"

"Its been a while, haha. Honestly, didn't expect to see you here."

"Same to you, dude. How's camp so far, Kyan?"

"Its going pretty swell. Looks like you got your hands full with your sister there, Creek."

"Yeah, but she's cool. Guess you never saw her before?"

"Dude, you told me about Twaig once haha."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But at least you can finally look at her, she's a little shit but she's sweet on the inside."

"Sounds like Keith to be honest. But he's different."

"Do you two share the site together?"

"Yeah, Stan and Kenny wanted to camp with us so they came along and shared the campsite."

"Sounds neato! I did want Tweek to come but I kinda pushed myself to go here alone with Twaig."

"Well, you're old enough to drive well, dude. I haven't gotten my driver's license yet."

"Ouch, man. When will you get it?"

"Next few months I guess. I wanted to drive my dad's Mitsubishi for a long time now."

"Cool. But yeah, tour's about to start."

"Oh, really? I never noticed, Creek. I forgot Karen's in charge here."

Stan and Kenny even did a little chat before Karen started the tour. They talked about the old times.

"Haha, looks like Creek is responsible enough to go here by himself."

"No kidding. He reminds me of Karen right after she got her job here."

"Yeah, kids grow up so fast, Kenny."

"I'm glad we raised our kids really well to be honest. They turned out amazingly, right?"

"Agree there. Keith here is so happy. Tweek and Craig are happy for Twaig and Creek too. Heck, I'd give Craig props for believing in Creek's driving abilities."

"Its his natural skill to drive well then if you ask me, Kenny. You drifted a car before."

"Haha, true. Still have that car though."

"How is it holding up so far?"

"Still good. I keep maintaining it every month. If only Mazda aren't charging so much shit for replacement parts."

"I know that feel too, dude. Car company parts are always expensive as fuck."

"I'd fix it up myself if I had to, Stan."

"Yeah, but you need a mechanic to fix it to be honest."

"That's when I call Clyde and Butters."

"Oh yeah, they work at a repair shop right?"

"Correctamundo, Stan. Oh yeah, it seems our sibs really get along with Tweek and Craig's kids a lot."

"Yeah, its really cool. They're bonding so I don't see why its wrong."

"I'm glad Keith is shaping up to be a cool little man."

"Kyan's already old enough to drive too. I just don't have the money to send him to driving school."

"I'd teach him if you want."

"Dude, are you for real, Kenny?"

"Stan, I taught Karen to drive, remember?"

"I know, but can Kyan handle you well though?"

"It'll be fine. I can handle him if I can handle Karen."

"Well, you got a point, but let's talk about it when we get home. Karen's gonna start touring."

"Oh shit you're right. Do your thing, sis, Kenny believes in you."

* * *

 

After everyone finished their respective conversations, Karen now announces the start of the tour. Everyone is ready to go around the forest with her, especially Twaig and Creek, mostly. Karen now leads the campers afterwards, leading them nicely throughout the path. She tells the campers about the animals in the forest they mostly bump into, being happy together and sometimes, animals being themselves. Wolves, bears, deers, lynxes, and the like, they always see them on sight. None of them are hostile at this moment, however. This pretty much is good news to everyone, especially for Kenny.

Some time later after they follow the path, they approach the riverbank. The path here is literally right next to the river, but no one should be able to fall into it because of the wooden fence that keeps all of them safe. They can even see the fish swimming in the surface, ranging to the common kinds of fish, and sometimes, even koi fish that are seen so rarely at the river here since they don't usually show up much. There are even beavers that chip off the trunks, just gathering wood in the riverbank. The water looks clean in the said river as well, so clean that even kids like Twaig and Keith can see the surface below the water.

Everyone is just as impressed to see the Lost Forest, but Kenny is really impressed that Karen is handling the job so well now. She's not used to this when she first started, and look at her now. She's literally the best camp supervisor around the place, and she's got so many praises from the campers who are on the tour. Kenny is so proud of her.

Twaig and Keith acted like curious little kids, looking at the animals. Creek and Kyan watched over them so they won't run off during the tour. They even had to answer silly questions the little kids had to ask now and then about the animals. Heck, Karen giggled over that too. They had such a fun time on the Lost Forest tour.

After the path separates from the river, the entire group with Karen leading them headed back to the bar, marking the end of the tour. The tour lasted all afternoon, and everyone had snacks in the bar, courtesy of the camp. They had an amazing time, especially the group including Creek, Twaig, Kyan, Keith, Stan and Kenny together. Karen joined them of course, and she is so happy that Kenny is proud of her for doing a job well done. They ate the remaining snacks they didn't eat during the tour. Those that were eaten were thrown away in a trash bin. Overall, they all had a fun time, and Karen felt like today is the best day of her time working in the camp. In the end, all of the campers returned to their campsites and gave Karen positive comments and compliments. She is really, really happy for all of them.

Once snacktime is done, its already evening. Kyan and Keith are heading back with Stan and Kenny to their respective campsite. They had to say their goodbyes for now.

"That tour is really fun, eh, Twaig?"

"Y-yeah.. Karen did a great job too."

"Definitely. That's my big sis for ya! She still feels like my mother tho, haha."

"Well, Karen has that motherly vibe to be honest."

"Twaig, we'll be going back with Karen to our campsite soon!"

"Got it, Creek!"

"Looks like you have to go too.. its okay. We'll meet again when we do so, Twaig."

"Hehe.. I look forward to beat your ass in a videogame again, you dingus."

"You're on! But.. honestly, this was so fun. And.. see you later, Twaig."

"See you later.. Keith. And have fun too."

Even Creek had a chance to talk to Kyan before he went back with Keith as well.

"Man, the tour was not actually boring at all."

"Dude, Karen can make things fun. Anything boring gets so fun thanks to her."

"Yeah, guess that's why I enjoyed it, Creek. She's really grown a lot, huh."

"Agree. Kenny is so proud of her. I'd be proud too."

"I admit, I was a little bit jealous she has to hang out with you though. But then again, we have Stan and Kenny so.. yeah."

"Well, I can't handle shit alone just yet, Kyan. Not right now of course."

"Yeah. We all need a little guidance, Creek."

"So, catch ya later, dude?"

"Definitely. See you on the flip side, Creek! Enjoy the camp with Twaig and Karen!"

"I'll surely do, Kyan. Till next time!"

* * *

 

After the four managed to talk to each other for the last time right now, they left, heading to their own separate ways as they return to their campsites. Karen also followed Creek and Twaig back to their campsite as well, ready to spend the last night in camp together as they'll surely miss it. They had a lot of fun.

Once they arrived in their campsite, Twaig and Creek decided to relax from all the walking on the tour. It felt like Creek lost weight. Twaig actually felt okay, she still had that kid energy perk within her that gave her the ability to last long on a tiring walk that took all afternoon.

Creek decided to rest up in the sleeping bag. Twaig gets her phone and plays with it. Karen tucks Creek in, he's probably gonna need all the sleep he can get after that tour.

"So Twaig, how are you and Keith?"

"Doing fine. Keith's still the dorky boy as always."

"That's nice. He's pretty much used to getting along with you, Twaig."

"Yeah, pretty much. Still a little dingus though. But he's cool."

"Keith is Keith, haha. Even if you still fight a lot with him but hey, it happens."

"Keith picks on me, you know that."

"Well, you pick on him too so you're both even."

"Also true.. I just feel guilty doing that to him but yeah, I guess we grew out of it a little. Especially if we do it right in front of you."

"Oh its okay, Twaig. Friend quarrels are common."

"I suppose you're right. We tease each other for fun to be honest, then we get a little physical. Like you know, punch Keith lightly and he tickles me."

"That's fine, as long as you two are not hurting each other two much."

"Yeah. I just.. I just don't want you to be worried, Karen. Keith is right.. you're more of a mother to me actually."

"Aww, shucks, Twaig. I'm just taking care of you both. But it does sound like a compliment, so thank you."

"Well, we mean it actually. You're so kind to us."

"I'll continue doing my best for you and Creek, Twaig. Thank you so much!"

Twaig and Karen's little pep talk brightened the mood in their tent. In fact, they had a lot of giggles too, talking about other stuff from one end and the other. They enjoyed playing games together too, and they even eat more snacks as well. Some of the snacks were still not eaten for Creek in case he wakes up though.. he's still sleeping humbly.

After a few hours later, its already nighttime once again, and Creek wakes up from his little nap to find Karen and Twaig having a fun time. He decided to join in with them to spend the last night happily in camp for the weekend.

"Man, that was a nice nap. What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much, you dingus."

"Haha, shut up you little shit."

"As if I had anything to see before you're awake, you big dork. Haha!"

"Hey Creek! Yeah, you didn't miss anything, just some quality time that's all. Do you want a snack?"

"Yeah. Gimme some of them, please. I'm hungry."

Karen gives some snacks to Creek. He opens the bag of chips, takes the remaining marshmallows and drinks, and eats them nicely. Twaig and Karen did the same too, and called it to be dinner. At the very least, all three of them are enjoying it right now. They smiled at each other, pretty much because of how sweet the snacks are. Karen ended up going to the bar though, to get some water. Its still open at this time, thankfully. She got three bottles of water afterwards, to give it to themselves. The trio ended their dinner after drinking the bottled water, and Twaig once again volunteered to clean up the mess of litter and wrappers.

After dinner, the trio decided to talk together to remember their experiences in camp. They wanted to remember the fun times they had together.

"So, how did camp turn out for you two?"

"Its amazing, Karen, honestly! You are a bonus and the reason why we love it here!"

"Aww, thank you! You two being happy made my day too, I am glad that you both love the campsite, especially that you even met your pals too earlier today, Twaig!"

"I'd agree with Twaig too. Camp was gonna be boring till you showed up and made things exciting."

"I'm glad to light up your experience here you guys. We had an awesome time here in the campsite, and you are both happy with what I can do for you.. so thank you so much!"

"Karen, you are an awesome person, honestly. Me and Twaig mean it."

"Creek.. Twaig.. I really love you guys. Excuse me if I say that, but.. I couldn't say anything else to fit this."

"Its fine, Karen. Love is perfect to be honest, so yeah.. its like you're our big sis at heart!"

"Aww, that fits so much, Twaig!"

"Yeah, you're definitely the kind of big sis we want actually. You're so cool and kind!"

"Haha you two.. I'm gonna blush from this.."

The two siblings later give Karen a group hug. She hugged back, of course. Seeing them together being happy like this? Its one of the best things Karen loves to see in her job as a camp supervisor. Karen truly loves being a caring person to others, just like what Kenny wanted her to be. She even let out a single tear of joy, as it felt so warm and caring for her.. Twaig and Creek would feel the same too.

This hug is the perfect ending to the weekend camp trip. After the heartfelt hug, the three tucked themselves to sleep, because once the sun strikes tomorrow, Twaig and Creek are going home to tell their dads everything. They had so much fun in camp, thanks to Karen mostly! The thought of this made the trio sleep comfortably for the night.

* * *

 

The sun finally strikes, and its Monday morning. Twaig and Creek, already awake, fix up the tent and pack everything. Karen helps them pack as well, as she dismantles and folds their camping tent. All of their things were also in their bags as well, making use of the space that has been gained after finishing the snacks during the time in camp. The trio carried the bags all the way to the old, sporty Toyota that Creek used to get there in the first place. Opening the trunk, they put all of their items there, and nothing is missing.

That is, until Twaig, once again, left her cat plush.

"Damn it, I lost my cat plush again."

"I got it right here, Twaig!"

"Karen, thank you so much! You even gave her a clean-up too.. she looks really good now!"

"You're welcome! I'm so glad you enjoyed your time here in camp, you two!"

"Definitely, Karen. Twaig's still forgetful, haha. But at least she still has a last-minute instinct that kicks in."

"As much as I want to beat you up for that, Creek.. you're not wrong."

"Well, its nice you got used to it. I'm proud of you sis."

"You're still caring to me so I'm happy, Creekie."

"What did you call me? Haha!"

"Its really cool to hang out with you two for the weekend. But unfortunately, I have to continue my job now.."

"Aww its okay, you helped us enough Karen!"

"But.. hey, what about one more hug before you both leave and return to your dads? What do you say? Creek? Twaig?"

(the two siblings spoke in unison) "Yeah!!"

Twaig, Karen and Creek got together for a goodbye hug. Honestly, its so fitting, and even Creek shed a tear. So did Twaig. And Karen soon after. They'll hope to see each other again. And of course, they'll enjoy it just like this one. Karen will make sure of this. This goodbye hug is just as sweet as the heartfelt hug from last night.

But as a bonus.. Karen kissed Twaig and Creek on the cheeks.

"Take care of yourselves, okay?"

"We will, Karen."

"And stay safe on the road you two! Till next time, we'll camp here again!"

"Definitely! We won't forget this either, Karen!"

"Man.. this is so heartwarming, Creek."

"Well you got the butterfly thing in the stomach too you know."

"Ugh.. well I can't fight that. Karen's like our big sis we never knew existed. And the best one there is."

"Yeah.. but we should go home now. Tweek's really hoping to see us again."

"Alright. I call shotgun!!"

Twaig gets in the front seat, and Creek gets in the driver's seat, ready to drive home. The trip went rather smoothly as they remember the happy moments in camp. The Lost Forest itself is quite a mysterious forest, but there are good times in it as well. Twaig and Creek proved that. Maybe someday.. they can relieve it again. Together with Karen.. or even with their parents.

Because.. the great outdoors.. is indeed one of the best places to hang out, have fun, and be happy together as a family.. or also a friend group that will never break.


End file.
